


Fusion Confusion

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Competition, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fusion, Gochi - Freeform, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Multi-Form, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex, Surprises, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Goku and Vegeta preform something special for their wives and show them new techniques theyve learned
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Gogeta, Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi/Vegito, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	Fusion Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> YO yo I hope you enjoy sorry its so short, Ive been in a block lately idk why but im slowly getting out of it so please if this is not as good Im so sorry.
> 
> I have been getting into the fusion side of dbz and Have some more Vegito Gogeta planned with their own stories, this is sorta and icebreaker and will be two finished chapters or more depending on things go.
> 
> Follow GhostlyJudge @ twitter 
> 
> All comments welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

"Um guys?” the wives said nervously at once. It wasn't like Goku or Vegeta to not say a word or smile so much it felt off for the two Saiyans. their husband's on the other hand still gave no response or answers just more smiles and grins. Taking a Look at one another the men all gave a strong nod in agreement.

"Hmmm”

“Hmmm”

“Hmmm”

“Hmmm”

One pair of Goku and Vegeta got into position while the other took out a pair of earrings and placed them by their ears waiting for the right moment too. Clamp them on. Looking to their left they gave another nod to their counterparts. The other Goku and Vegeta began getting in some strange pose and walking towards each other as they got closer with their dance they began saying words.

“Fusion AAAHHHHH” the pair screamed as the others clamped their earrings. The room once again was covered in flashes of light this time, when it cleared this time their husbands all 4 of them were gone and only two stranger men were in their place they had similar features of Goku and Vegeta but the look, clothing, and hair were all different.

“SO what do you think ladies huh nice aren't I,” the man said finally speaking while pointing to his body up and down his voice was a mix of both Vegeta and Goku but sounding more like they were talking over one another.

“Heh no way they want you Mr forever,” the other man said in a joking tone “I'm the best choice and most fun and I can guarantee they will have their same partners back by the end of the day”/

“TCH 30 MINUTES YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IS FUN? LOOKS LIKE YOU ONLY GOT ONE SHOT IN THAT CHAMBER I GUESS YOU CAN'T GO FOR MULTIPLE ROUNDS!!!”

“HEH, I ONLY NEED 10 TO MAKE THEM FEEL PLEASURE!!!"

As the two men bickered, chi chi and Bulma watched with their mouths wide open what just happened? where are their husbands? Who the hell are these two? Many questions filled their heads as to who the hell these two were and where were their husbands, Looking at one another the girls got filled with anger now they didn't care who either of these two were they wanted answers now.

“FINE LETS THEM DECIDE WHICH ONE IS BETTER!!!

“FINE!!”

Both fusions turned their attention to their wives who had been silent this entire time at the whole ordeal taking place, standing in triumphant poses the two looked at Bulma and chi chi waiting to hear a response and see which one was better.

“Well ladies which one do you want” Vegeta smiled “ME or this 30 minute no round all night piece of shit fusion,” he said pointing at Gogeta who gave him a death glare

“HA yes ladies do you want a fusion who can rock your world in 30 minutes or do you need one who needs all night to make you cum once?” Gogeta said pointing at Vegito who was now sporting the death glare at the smiling asshole as he called him in his head.

Both women grumbled, staring at each man with fire in their eyes getting off the bed each walked to their respective one and began shouting and yelling causing the two fusions to have nothing to say.

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE

“WHERE ARE OUR HUSBANDS”

“Um well I'm the fusion of Goku and Vegeta,” Vegito said

“And I'm the fusion of Goku and Vegeta,” Gogeta said 

Each man got a scarier look from their wives “DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY TO JOKE ABOUT THIS YOU MORONS” both women screamed once more causing the fusions to back up more and more until they hit the wall.

“Wha-What? Were not joking we just wanted to settle this and see which one you wanted?

“settle this what the hell were you thinking?” Bulma shouted at Vegito who still looked confused.

Pulling Vegito's ear chi chi yelled her frustrations at the” WHICH ONE WE WANTED ARE YOU TWO CRAZY OR DID YOU BUMP YOUR HEAD AGAIN” pulling harder she made him wince in pain “ YOU IDIOTS WE WANT OUR HUSBANDS!!!!”

“Well that is gonna be a little hard” Vegito laughed nervously how the hell would he explain to them that this was kinda a permanent deal.

As the yelling somewhat riled down the wives finally noticed the big elephants in the room. The two fusions were still naked and by the looks of things made of steel. Taking a quick peek at their bodies, each woman inspected them; they were muscular and their hardened members seemed bigger than their husbands.

“Maybe fusion also applies to body parts,” Bulma thought both men were a great size above the people who made them.chi chi on the other hand was lost in thought on how they could be so much bigger in length the housewife had a small conflict in her she hadn't been with anyone but Goku but these men were half of Goku mixed with Vegeta and to all accounts, Bulma seemed ok with it even though the bluenette tried to hide it her blush and curiosity showed as well.

“Well…. I guess finding out which fusion is better wouldn't hurt right?” Bulma suggested to chi chi who was entranced by the monster cocks in front of her.

“Huh-uh yeah”

“Right plus this could be for science? And if we ever wanted to do this again we would know our choice” Bulma said to the fusions who only sported smiles.

“Yeah um science right” chi chi said wiping the drool from her mouth.

“Perfect, '' each man said, picking up one of their wives and throwing them on the bed, they could finally see which one was better and the superior fusion.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING
> 
> dont worry the next chapter should be coming out soon or in few days since I have gotton started on it already since this was gonna be one full story.
> 
> again sorry if this is a little off as I explained before writers block with ideas so I wanted to write what was in the moment on my mind aka fusion which I have recently started to love lol.
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading more is coming XXD and so are bulma and chi chi lol.


End file.
